Her Change
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: After the ESP War, Mikan was taken to Alice Camp and seperated from her friends. 7 years later, she comes back. With the change that shocked everyone, including him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Listen, I got a good news for you, fella" Mr. Narumi sudden appearance, made the ex-students of elementary class B that now has been in High School quiet down for a moment. "We got a transfer student!" and the class starts cheering.  
"But I bet you know this student very well. Come on in, Sweetheart"

As Mr. Narumi finished his words, they saw a brunette model-like girl entering the class steadily. The bright smile plastered on her pale lips as the students began to 'Ooh!' together.

"Do I need to introduce myself again?" she grinned and took the marker then write her name in both Japanese kanji and Latin.

And the whiteboard shows them her name.

Mikan Sakura

"It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we can be friends again"

# # #

**Not really important**

Hello~ I come again with my newest complete story. I hate On-going that's why I'd rather postpone the publishing than let the story be an On-going. FYI, I still have almost 5 On-going story in my computer and don't know how to end the story, that's the whole problem -.-

Anyway, back to this lovely story of mine. Starring Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura and an Original Character. Pardon me if a lot of people hate OC but I can't help it, the idea just popped outta my head. Maybe I'll split it into multi chaptered, 2 or 3 chapters. Rated T for now. If you don't agree with the rating or anything else, be free to comment me ;DD More guide: _Italic_ is for the flashback and thought, okay?

By the way, if you feel something is wrong with me, that's normal because suddenly I put Prolog and Epilog for this story. I just wanna have some fun, though

# # #

**Story**

"Wow! Look how much you've changed, Mikan!" Sumire with longer hair now is saying as the others nodded.

She laughs nervously while messing her hair but people'd just see it cute "Thanks. Umm, where's Hotaru?"

"She has a contract with a big company that pay her really well" Ruka said.

"If that's the case, wanna see my new dorm?" she stood up and grinned. After they all nodded, she walked in front as if saying 'follow me'. Now they can see her beautiful body with the right curve at the right place, along with her long wavy brunette.

"Is something the matter?" she turns her head to them and again they could see her attractive brown eyes, flawless white skin and that thin pale lips yet looks so kissable.

"Nothing, let's go then" Sumire said with almost the same thought with anybody else.

_She could even turn the girls on for pete's sake! She's just gorgeous!_

# # #

"You've got the special star dorm?" some of them shock to see her open the dorm door.

"I don't know. The academy gave me this. Who don't want this amazing dorm, really?" she laughs.

"Screw you, Mikan!" Sumire yelled.

"You can come to stay at my dorm sometimes. Even with my appearance and star change, I'm still the Mikan you used to know, okay?"

"Relax, we know that" Sumire said and elbowing her.

"Come on in then" she finally smiled brightly.

# # #

Everybody at her room has already had something to have fun. From cooking at her kitchen, watching television at the living room until messing around. The dorm really looks like an apartment.

"Don't want to join them, Ruka?" she smiled at him who caressed his bunny then shakes his head.

"You'll have a problem to clean this mess up, Mikan. You can call me to help you"

"Don't think about that now, just have fun and that's okay with me" she toothy-smiled him and he smiled back with his gentle smile.

A moment of silence came between them as Mikan suddenly talked "Where's Natsume?"

"He skipped the class very often, like the old day." he said with a little worry inside.

"Don't worry, He might just want to be alone." she said as if she's reading his mind.

"Yeah" he replied with extra smile.

"Hey, both of you!" Kokoroyome yelled from the living room "Come here! Don't dating there!"

"Or Hotaru will hit you with her invention, Mikan, because you steal her boyfriend" Sumire added.

Her eyes widened and faced Ruka "You...and Hotaru..." a second after he nodded and blushed, she screams and jumps then hugs him "I'm so glad to hear that!" she hugged him tight "I've been leaving for almost seven years after all"

"Th-thanks, but..." before he spoke up, she let go of the embrace and scream again, but in panic.

"Hyaaa! I'm sorry _Usagi-chan!_ Sorry for a million time!" she sticked both of her palm in front of her face "Let me carry you" she extended her hands to the cute rabbit then Ruka handed to her.

"Sorry" she hugged and caressed it gently. If anyone look closer, the rabbit blushed slightly. It's a male after all.

"You...'ve changed a lot. You looks more beautiful now" Ruka said and Mikan eyed him and smile for the replied.

"But I don't have time to go tanning like them. I guess tan is what guy loves the most" she giggled "Are you suddenly in love with me, Ruka-_pyon_" she teased him and right, there's a slight pink creeping up into his cheeks.

"I won't cheat" he answered with a playful smile._ He sure is a kind person, _she thought.

"Just kidding" and she laughed before the rest called them again "Let's join them, shall we?" she looked at him and walk to the living room.

# # #

Morning hits up as she prepared for the school. Growing up makes her hardly ever to get up late.

"Morning!" she greets bunch of people, including her friends and fortunately or unfortunately her seniors and the Natsume Hyuuga which she hasn't recognize yet.

"Mikan? Is that you?" Tsubasa pointed at her in disbelieve. Tono and Misaki's eyes also shows how much they shocked.

"You're growing up beautifully, sweety!" Misaki came to hug her.

"Thanks, Misaki-_senpai_" she said with a little blush.

"Misaki is totally right, Mikan" Tsubasa said along with the nods of Subaru-_senpai_ and Sakurano-_senpai._

"I can't even believe it a couple seconds ago" Tono said and extended his hands "Give me a hug! And to inform you, We have been teaching here so you should call us _sensei_." he grinned. Too shock to hear that, she jumped excitedly and ran toward the long haired man.

"That's how the pervert works" Misaki rolled her eyes in disgust and so does Tsubasa.

Suddenly fire lit up at the end of Tono's hair and he screams, making the others laughing.

"That's how the pervert should go" Misaki said again.

"Enough with the annoying stuff there" the sharp tongue owner finally speaks up, with his knotted short eyebrows at the top of those ruby orbs that makes him looks like a serial murderer, but not for Mikan. The Natsume she used to know before, now has muscular tan skin. His messy raven hair looks longer and even messier. His eyes turn from them to face the trees.

"Natsume?" she said and without anyone could banned her, she ran toward him and hugged him "It's you!" she said wholeheartedly, made him stunned for a moment "Look how much you've change, you've—"

Before she could finish the words, he harshly pushed her hard until she fell on the ground. She looked at him in shock.

"Don't hug me as you wish, Idiot" and he walked, leaving them stunned and some of them helping Mikan recover from the shockness.

"I'm...fine, guys" she said softly but stuttered still can be heard.

# # #

Sitting beside him makes the class situation more awkward. Some of them is quiet even though the teacher is not coming.

Suddenly someone's phone's ringing and they realized that's Mikan's cellphone.

"Hello?" she spoke. A moment later her eyes widened and her face seems wanting to scream.

"Hi!"

A moment for hearing what the caller said, she spoke "Damn, I miss you too. I can't believe it!"

"Pervert!" and she laughs real hard. From the way she spoke, the class knows it's a boy she's talking with. Jealousy welled up on the boy who sits next to her.

"What? Do you want to come here? Really?" she talked excitedly and looks very happy but not for Natsume. He's absolutely burning inside. "Don't kiss me ever again, Idiot!" she pouts cutely as the class's starting more curious about their conversation.

"What is butterfly kiss you're talking about?" the listeners're getting more excited with her words and Natsume can't hold his grip to crush his comics.

"Please, tell me! I'll..." before she could finished the words, those muscular arms she knows, grab her phone and throw it to the ground. All she could do was stunned while eyeing Natsume's, then back to the reality again, and turned her head to the place where her phone now.

"Noo! This's the touch screen cellphone I've been dreaming of! And I've saved money just for this!" she said almost like crying.

"You are noisy" the thrower just get back to his seat and take his comics. If her eyes could get any bigger, that is what she's doing now. Incredibly shock.

A minute to recover, she stomped her feet toward him and a moment later the class can only gasps because she actually slapped that Natsume hard on the cheek.

"Is that your hobby for being a jerk?" her eyes teary a bit and Natsume can't face it so he's just turning his head away. She makes fists then run to her dorm so she can cry as much as she wants.

# # #

"Really? I'm so excited! Yay!" she jumped in the middle of the morning snow alone. It's almost the end of October and today she decides to come early to school.

Then she cut the conversation and close it then continuing her walk to school session._ How can he be so cold now? _Her mind suddenly back to yesterday when she had a fight with Natsume. _Is he still care__s__ about me? Or am I just wishing too much?_

# # #

Finally the morning bell rings and her friends realize her over-excited attitude.

"What's with you? You look so happy."

"I am!" she replied "There'll be a new student today. And that's my friend that I called yesterday" the girls become excited for hearing that.

"Are you joking? Is he a male or..."

"You've said 'he'" and they laugh

"Okay, okay, is he handsome or not"

"Hmm..." she rolled her eyes for thinking "People, mostly girls said he's gorgeous. In my opinion he is good-looking but that's all. Actually he's insane, that moron" she laughs again.

"Can't wait to see him!" the other girl said. Natsume just wanted to get outta here for hearing the girls that suddenly became her friend because she's turning to a beauty.

"Anyone knows where Ruka is?"

"Maybe he skipped class today to visit Hotaru"

"Attention class~" Narumi bragged in as the students came back to their own seat "We got..."

"New student!" the girls yelled.

"How did you know, guys? Or is that you, Mikan?" Narumi grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Come on in then"

After Narumi let him in, a muscular boy walks in. Some of the girls even drooling and screaming. He looks like Natsume to describe, but got the blue-sky orbs with longer eyebrows, and pale skin.

"My name is Leon. Nice to meet you" he smiled after the greetings and the girls got even crazier. His eyes found the hazelnut with grin plastered in both of their face.

"As you wish, your partner will be Mikan Sakura. Be nice with him okay, Mikan" Narumi smiled at both of them.

"Hold on!" everyone's cheering faded when the crimson eyes spoke up "What do you mean he's her partner? _I am_ her partner and I don't share anything" his eyebrows knotted again and it's even bolder.

"The academy don't know who will be his pairing and then he suggests her to be his partner because he's actually Mikan's partner at the camp she was sent by The ESP. Furthermore, I've asked you a favor for that"

"This academy can't ask me a favor anymore." he stomped outside while surprisingly dragging her along with him too.

"Wh—wait, Natsume! Natsume! Natsume, listen to me..." her yelling faded along with Natsume's footstep.

"Don't mind him, Leon_-kun_ he's just like that."

"Hmm" Leon just keep looking at the door where Mikan and her first partner gone.

# # #

"What's with you? Yesterday you pushed me to the ground. Today you don't let me have a new partner" she yelled after Natsume finally loosened his grab and sat under the Cherry blossom's tree.

"I said I don't like sharing" then he closed his eyes.

Can't stand with Natsume's childish attitude she finally grabs both of his shoulder so he'd open his eyes and face her "Do you even still need me as your partner?" her eyebrows knotted "Listen, I know you don't need me anymore, then why are you still keeping me? We've already been here since elementary but he's new. That's why he needs assistance!"

"Then why you?" he looks at the ground so his sight of sadness can be hidden. Mikan stunned a moment to hear that.

"What do you mean? He only knows me here and he doesn't speak our language clearly that's the reason. Isn't that clear enough for you?" she said almost yelling to him, but all he did is looking at the ground motionless. "Whether you agree or not, I'll still be his partner after all" when she's going to get up, his hands suddenly flipped her back to the tree and he's right in front of her.

Her eyes bulged for a moment then normalized for seeing his poker face. "What do you want?" she said fearless and Natsume could notice it clearly.

"Look how much you've change" he said still no emotion.

"..."

"You even wear black panties now" the smirk Mikan used to see at the elementary finally revealed. Her eyes once again bulged then blushed.

"Damn you!" she poked him to push him away. Then she stands up and walk "Don't waste your energy to tease me, Natsume" she said while laughing but he's not. As he watched her dissapear, he couldn't blink to think about how much she's changed. _She isn't even yelling when I tease her.._

# # #

"What is your favourite number, Leon-_kun_?" in the mean time, his suddenly-become fangirls asked him excitedly in the class. Without everyone notice, he glance at the brunette who has just arrived and said "Eleven." while saying that he could feel a sudden flashback.

# # #

"_Happy birthday, Pervert!" she smiles widely with a small cake on her hands "I made it by myself. Savor it in every pieces" after he eyed her in disbelieve, he looked at the cake with 11 November and 11 candle in the top._

"_How did you..."_

"_I've known it from your ID card"_

_He secretly smile "I never know there's someone in this world who still care about me"_

"_A long as you teach me everything here, you can have me as your best friend" she said it wholeheartedly with a smile that can even melt the rock._

# # #

His smile grew after the flash back of his first birthday with her.

"Mikan, still remember my eleven? That can still brighten my mood, you know" he said playfully to her.

Her face turn from the equation to him and nodded while smiling widely "I'm the one who should be pleased when you're still remember it"

"Okay, for both of us" he made his forehead touches her, made the girls scream in both excitement and dissapointment. No one notice about a pair of bloody red eyes pierced Mikan's second partner from the top of afar tree.

"Hey, what's your relationship for being so close like this?" Koko tries to tease them. Mikan's cheeks reddened a bit then she's back to the equation.

Leon smiled "Just partner in crime" and hugged her then the girls start to scream excitedly.

"Get off me, Idiot" she pushed him.

"Don't be harsh to the person who has confessed to you, Mikan" everyone went silent when the mind reader said that.

"What?"

"He confessed to Mikan?"

"Hyaaa!"

The class went nuts to hear that. From afar, once again he shocked.

"Don't underestimate her. She's ever been confessed by 3 male in one day, you know" he grinned and Mikan bulged out her eyes to him.

"Coincidence!" she said

"You are amazing, Mikan-_chan_!" Anna and Nonoko cut her. She can just slapped her forehead and Leon laughs silently.

Natsume on the other side can't hold his jealousy and so he activated his fire to the person with the same raven hair as him that sits next to Mikan now. But something weird happen. Leon turns his head to the direction where Natsume stabbed him with his eyes, he smirked then turn back to the class. Natsume can't believe what he just looked. Why the hell does his alice can't be used to him?

"Umm, do you want to know my alice?" Leon said to the class as they are nodding. He finally revealed the weird thing "I have Spell Alice. It works when I wrote something somewhere and the area I mentioned at my writing just under my spell"

"Can you give us example because it's kinda...complicated" someone said

"For example like my uniform now. I wrote 'If I use this clothes, I will be saved by Mikan's alice stone'" and so he shows the audience an orange stone.

"Woow~"

Natsume gritted his teeth hard and hold his fists until it draws blood "Fuck"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really important**

Hello~ I'm back with the second chapter. I'm onlining in hurry and trying to finish it quick. Sorry for all my mistakes at the previous chapter or before. I don't edit it in particular after all..

This chapter will be long. Don't get frustated okay (hahaha!) and... Enjoy~~

# # #

**Story**

_Her innocent feet stepped in to a place looks like a bar. The ESP said it would be her place to practice her alice. She shouldn't take all those people easily, that's what he said lastly to her._

_Once she went inside, the smoke and weird smell came across her nose made her coughing. The air felt heavier. Maybe because everyone there used their alice. She tried to walk normally but every__time she did that, there's someone bumped into her and yelled rudely._

"_Watch your step, __I__diot!" that's what they said. She thought of it just like Natsume's mock, but the tone of their voice is incredibly different. Harsh and scary. So all she could say was sorry._

_She realized that won't be anyone she could asked for her room. So she just walked straight to the only stairs in that place. The ESP said the dorm was on the__above floors. The first floor is where the trainee is playing around. She tried to memorize all of what he said when suddenly she bumped to someone again and miraculously fell to someone who catched her._

"_S-sorry, I didn't see, so..."_

"_Watch your feet__, __you Bi—"_

"_Ssshh" the person who catched her shushed the woman and so she went quiet "Don't be rude to a new member" and she could hear his husky tone._

"_Are you alright? Have you reach your room yet?" she looked up and saw his handsome face. Her eyes even widened a bit because his features are just like him. Just like Natsume. Even__though he has those calm__ing__ blue eyes._

_She shook her head "Yep. Definitely fine" she answered wholeheartedly._

"_Can I guide you to your room?" after stood her up, he followed._

"_Really? You want to guide me? Thank you!" she bowed, not realize those women around him were smirking and jealous at the same time._

"_Come on. This way" he walked then she followed._

"_That little girl will taste our precious Leon"_

"_I believe it'll be her first when it's been thousand for him."_

"_He'll__ fuck__ her hard until she can't even move" the woman smirk grew wider and scarier._

_# # #_

"_Here is room 111"_

"_Thank you...umm Sir"_

_He laughed "It's Leon. And yours?"_

"_Mikan Sakura. 10 years old"_

"_My, we're at the same age"_

"_Really? But you look so mature" she wow-ed at him_

"_You mean old?" he chuckled. She shook her head._

"_Wanna have a cup of tea first?" she let him stepped into her new dorm and he smirked._

"_Wow. This room's already clean and big"_

"_Wanna check the bedroom?" he suggested and she nodded, made him smirked more._

_"Wow! King sized bed! Does your room looks like—" before she could finished her sentence, he pushed her to the bed and trapped her between his arms._

_Now she saw his wide smirk. But her next words made him stunned._

"_Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly._

_When his mind came back to reality__,__ he said "How can you said that when our position is like this?" her eyeballs moved to the right then left and then her face flushed._

"_Ah...hmm.. S-sorry" once again, her words made him went silent.  
"You do are a naughty bitch" with that last word from him, her eyes bulged as his lips crashed to her._

_She struggled but failed. Her tears started to fall and Leon to__o__ shock to see that__,__ so he pulled back._

"_H-how dare you do that! I only want someone who loved me to kiss me. B-but you..." she hiccup__ped__ within her cry and all Leon did was stunned, silent and not blinking._

_This is the first time he ever met a girl like her that he never even saw on his life. He tried to find the right word to calm her even__though he's not sure if she will stop crying with it "S-sorry"._

_She brushed her tears with the back of her hand and replied "That's okay"_

_Once again his eyes bulged. He thought she'll act like a bitch, crying even more so he'll beg for her to forgive him which he never want__s__ to do. If she did that, his impression for her will definitely change. But she didn't do what he thought. She just said to get outta her room and begging to leave her alone._

_At that moment, he began to realize there's a feeling called love._

# # #

His shappire eyes opened slowly. the sun shine crept into his eyes.

"_Dream?_" he thought. A moment later he smiled. _Of course it's a dream. A dream that I use__d__ to see since she came._

He get down from the bed to the restroom. Preparing before school. Only a few person know about his life. his mother died when she gave birth of him, then his father re-married. but when his father passed away along with his close family in an accident, his step mother became wild. she dated so many guys outside. that's when he learned that love never existed. So he decided to go to the alice camp to train his alice to be a better person. but instead of that, deep inside, he wanted to take a revenge for his father who were cheated by his new wife.

At least he's already found the right person now, he thought.

# # #

It's almost a week since Leon came, but the excitement hasn't finished yet. The fangirls of course. When they found a new object, they can do anything related to him with their hyper-energy.

"Mikan, Mikan, look, Leon is surrounding by the girls again" Anna said before they walked out.

"He used to it. Don't worry" and she laughed "He's a player. And he'll taste its consequences later"

"What do you mean by that?"

A little flash back came through her mind "Believe it or not, when I first came to The alice camp, he sat while surrounding by sexy girls." the girls gasped then laughed hard.

"But I'll still congratulate you for being loved by a famous and good-looking guy like him" Anna turned the topic.

"Yeah. It's so rare that a playboy will confess seriously and wait for the reply."

Mikan can only dumbfounded "You're right. He never confess. Only the girls do that to him."

"That means..." she blinked innocently at Sumire "...He's really in love with you! Mikan, how stupid of you" Sumire sighed.

They sat when arrived at the cafetaria "But my heart doesn't feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you first" Sumire suddenly popped out "Have you ever been in love?"

"Mmm..." she rolled her eyes "I...don't know"

"You don't feel anything when those guys confessed to you?" Nonoko said, unbelievable.

"See? This Mikan is still green when it comes to love."

"I've been dating someone there but when I realized I don't have any feeling toward him, I said sorry" she said. but she doesn't want to mention all the thing.

# # #

_"Wanna date with me?" a guy at the same age as her suddenly came to her. She, at the age of 15 sat calmly with a drink in her hands, looked at him. She knew him, but not quite well._

_"Oh geez. Wanna be my girl?" he asked again. _

_"Seriously?" she said "But we don't get along so well. Sorry"_

_"I've been watching over you from far away. If you don't wanna be mine, at least, can I date you just tonight?" she knew he tried his best for making that begging face. So all she could do was nodding and go hand-by-hand with him._

_A moment later, she realized he's dragging her to a quiet place "Where're we going?"_

_"A place that can surprise you" he smiled but she saw it like a smirk, so she pulled her hand._

_"Enough with the play. I don't like you. See ya" when she turned away, he grabbed her waist then pinned her to the wall. She tried to struggle but unpredictablely, his power felt so strong._

_"I've been watching over you since you first came here. And this's the first time that Leon's not hanging around with you. So I thought this is my only chance" she said while smirking "And I came to realize that he's been teaching you a lot"_

_True that Leon was sent to a practice mission today and what he meant by 'teaching' is the way she changed since the first time she came here. Innocent and clueless girl turned into a lady who can struggled, fight, and notice that a man want to take advantage on her. eventhough it's kinda late._

_"Let...me..go!" she screamed._

_"No one would care, darling. You've known this place so well, right?" his face's getting closer and her screams can only behold when his lips crashed on her neck._

_"Mmm... You are so sweet. I know you're still a virgin" he chuckled darkly "That's why I loo~ve you so much"_

_Now she can hardly breathe "St-stop it you Jerk!"_

_"Don't be so rude" he gripped her hair tighter so the kiss on her neck would get deeper "Or I'll punish you"_

_"Help..." she tried to scream but all came out was just a whisper._

_"I said no one wou—" before he continued the speech, someone had grabbed him by the collar then punched him hard for about a couple times. Mikan's body fell as she tried to lift her face and saw her saviour._

"_What did you do to her?" those blue eyes became as cold as freezing ice "ANSWER ME, BASTARD!"_

_That guy don't have a chance to answer him because he kept punching him until he passed out._

_After throwing away that boy's body, he kneeled to check her "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" and those beautiful saphirre eyes looked so worry._

"_H...he only attacked my..." she pointed at her neck "but I guess I'm fine" she said while trying to get away from the shiver. She saw his eyebrows knotted which looked so much like Natsume. Then in one sigh and smile, the shiver went away._

"_You're sweating a lot. Is the mission really hard?" both of them stand up_

"_I ran here" he huffed_

"_Eh, why?"_

"_Because I have a bad feeling about leaving you alone in this damn place."_

_She laughed "What do you think I am? Your little sister? Teach me again and improve my alice a little more, then I surely can protect myself"_

"_Really?" he tooty-smiled her which is so annoying for her, so she punched him. But deep inside his mind, the reason he can't leave her alone is because he's already fallen for her._

# # #

"What are you day-dreaming, Mikan~?" Anna and Nonoko's voice can be heard by her now.

"Nothing!" she laughed and the girls starting to match her with him again.

"By the way, this weekend... there'll be a halloween party. Come with your partner. We're really looking forward to see you" the girls grin.

"Stop it!" and they laughed again.

# # #

"—tchi!" she sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Leon quickly turns his head to her who sits beside him and Natsume.

"Maybe someone is talking about me" she said calmly.

"If you sick you shouldn't accompany me to the party tomorrow"

"I won't" she said again "Furthermore, I don't want to leave two single-men alone" she grinned to him and Natsume, whom didn't move his sight from the book he read.

The end bell finally rang "I'll see you guys tomorrow. With the costume, don't forget!" and she ran to her dorm to prepare the costume right away.

# # #

"Wow!" she can only stared at both of her partner, standing in front of her door.

"I'll finish my make-up for a moment."

"Why are you asking me to be here when you have a company?" Natsume said with a slight angriness and jealousy in his tone.

"Because if I don't do that, you'll probably not come to the party" she pouted.

"How cute of you. This is the first time I saw you pouting" Leon grinned.

"Shut up!" then she walked back to her mirror. "I notice the vampire Leon, but Natsume, what is your costume? You just wear black shirt with black skinny pants."

"Nothing particular" he said as a matter of factly.

She put her make-up down, signaled she's already finished. "Geez Natsume. Let me change you a bit" she took something from her drawer then place it on his head. Nekomimi, a cute black cat ears.

"What the..." his hands movement to remove it, stopped by Mikan.

She smiled but not for mocking him. "That's how to costumed, and tidy up your shirt a bit, will you?" she tidied his conscript shirt. The room is silent for a while after that.

"Shall we go, Evil Mikan?" Leon said and she nodded. Natsume's just quiet behind.

When they arrived at the party, most eyes turned to them. A cute yet scary black cat, a handsome vampire with blue eyes and a sexy devil. She wore black tight and kinda sexy outfit tonight with a bit eyeliner. She looked cool.

"Cough.."

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Leon asked her then got a replied with a hand signal telling him not to worry.

Natsume saw her unusual cough and notice it's not just one time cough, it'll be a lot more after that. But he can't express his feeling so easily just like her second partner. So he decided to take a glass of champagne and sat at the corner.

Lightning striked and the weather went colder "Cough..cough" she coughed again.  
"Mikan?"

But unexpectally, she loses her balance and Leon quickly grabbed her "Hey!"

"I'm a bit dizzy." she said then moved closer to him so he can hear her whispers "_Can we get outta here silently?_" that's why he grabbed her hands then walked slowly to the outside.

# # #

"What are you doing?" She asked weakly. Now, they're at a small broken hut. The rain also suddenly falls when they ran outside.

"Shh...You are sick and you need to be dried soon"

"B-but, you don't need to open my dress, Idiot!"

In the other place, Natsume's sitting in relax but his eyes glared everywhere seaching for his only partner. _Damn partner,_ he thought.

"It's raining hard. Where's Mikan?" a girl that Natsume assumed her name is Nonoko suddenly asked to her friends. Then the others' head started to turn everywhere.

"Don't worry that much about her. Leon's dissapearing too. See? That means..."

Before Natsume heard the whole words that Sumire just said, he got up and ran outside without everyone's notice.

# # #

"Can't you—Oh geez, can't you just deactivate your nullifying?" she doesn't notice her second partner said haltingly

"I can't" she replied "The ESP sent me to the training camp for this reason.."

"I got it. So you can use 100% of your alice" he rolled his eyes "They just exaggerated it and then using your alice for their own goods"

She sighed "Don't prejudiced them. They'll only use me to protect this academy and I'd be very glad to do it" she yawned "Let's sleep, Leon"

"W-wh..." he can feel the heat rushed through his body, especially cheeks. Then he broke a minute silence with sighed "That's why I asked you to deactivate your alice so I can just write my spell on the door, not...hugging you like this!"

She chuckled "What spell really?"

He poked her head lightly "So everyone who enter this little house can feel warm"

"Don't be lazy and waste your alice when you can still use it without shortening your life" she closed her eyes while talking "I'm really sleepy. Please let me sleep, Leon"

He smiled then hugged her tighter "I don't know but I'll always end up obeying you, Dummy"

# # #

Natsume's running to nowhere but he can feel her right in the path he's choosing now.

"Hey, Mikan? Mikan?" Leon looked at her while caressed her soft and fragrant hair gently. _God! She sure never change from her reckless side..or maybe her innocence? _He blushed everythime he's thinking about her especially now, with her in his embrace. _Since when did I'm crazy over her like this? _His sight stopped at where a soft snore came outta her. Her soft pinky lips. It's thin but looked so kissable. He then gulped but he still couldn't blink. Seconds after, he lowered his head to reach her.

# # #

Natsume's pants is now muddy at the bottom and he really cursed it. _Fuck her, where the heck are they? _He put on the brakes when lightning flashed and a weird shadow captured his sight. Now he's sure where his feet taking him, to a little broken hut. As the lightning came again, his feet stopped at the front door with widened eyes just as fast as that lightning.

He pulled his lips from hers and eyed Natsume while he's eyeing him back.

"Oh, Hi.. Happy halloween" Leon said to him as a matter of factly.

"What are you doing with her here?" he emphasized every words he said to him.

"She's wet and had a fever so I'm drying her, that's all" again he caressed her hair while looking at her, not to the person now he's talking with.

"Are you mocking me? Get off your dirty hands from her" his tone showed how much he pissed.

"You are a pervert too." his blue eyes looks burning while seeing her "You don't have the right to..."

"I am her partner and there's nothing—"

"She's dying but you don't even know. You only want her to do something for you" his saphirre orbs glared at his ruby "You're just the same with those bastard of this academy"

Natsume stunned a moment for hearing that._ Is that true of what he said? Am I...only using her?_ He can feel the sting slightly. "Don't interfere" he hissed and the fire light up in his hand.

"Nggh...?" both men are silent when they're hearing that groan "Is that you, Natsume?" she slowly opens her eyes and he statued while trying to find a good answer for being there.

Then he turns off his fire "Let's go back to the dorm" he walks toward her and pulled her hand but unexpectally she jerked back and hold Leon.

"L-let me dress for a moment, okay?" her answer again make the jealousy in his heart grew.

"Are you a slut now, Idiot?" he really pissed and that's the first sentence popped outta his mind. She shocked and eyed him in disbelieve.

"H-how could you said that, Natsume?"

His eyebrows knotted "Oh I don't know. Just ask yourself"and he turns away to go.

She tried to hold her tears "I see. Sorry then" and she gets up for clothing

A moment later she walked to the door "Let's running to the dorm. The last who reached there will pay the lunch for the weekend in central town" after saying that, she's running and laughing.

"Damn, little girl!" Leon sighed but smile and chasing. A while later Natsume just walking under the rain.

# # #

_Am I using her? Do I need her just for some purpose? Is that true that I'm just the same with... Jerk! _He madly threw his glass then clunched his hair. "I'm going to kill that bastard if this academy doesn't banned it" the picture of her came through his mind, along with a certain raven haired boy just like him but owning blue eyes. His brows knotted again.

# # #

Leon laid on his bed after changing clothes and looking at her reply for his short message. He asked why she went directly to her dorm and lock it, then she answered she's just so tired and need to sleep with sad emoticon.

"Sleep well, sweety" he's mumbling his reply and smiling.

# # #

She smiled when seeing the text from Leon, but the tears strained is still on her cheeks, telling that she's been crying just now. She thanked god for being alone right now.

_How could Natsume said that? I'm just growing up and thanks to Leon I can face the world without my super naive thought. Great, I just agreed to myself that I'm naive! _The tears welled up on her eyes again.

"He's so mean and he's never change" after that, she erased her tears and changing clothes.

# # #

"Morning, Princess" Leon grinned to see her

"Don't act like a playboy in the morning, Idiot" and she laughed and joined the other, walking to the school, including Natsume.

"Are you okay after yesterday's fever?" he lowered his face to her "Let me check your temperature" when his forehead just about to touch hers, she pushed him

"Don't" she pouted "I'm definitely fine. Doing that only make me feel sick. Let's walking to the school silently. If you can, I'll buy you an ice cream"

"I don't really interested in ice cream. Furthermore, I can't stop talking to you" and both of them smiled while Natsume turned his head away.

# # #

"So, this weekend Natsume's going to buy us lunch, Yay!" she said happily "Isn't that great, Leon?"

He nodded

"Why should I buy you lunch?" he said with his infamous tempered tone.

"Because Natsume lost yesterday's racing" she said while eyeing him. _Hold on, is she usually this hot? I mean her temperature, not her appearance, dumbass! _He thought as if talking to Koko the mind reader.

"Buy me an ice cream, okay? It's friday already. Don't be a chicken, Natsume" she tried to tease him. But he feels weird, as if she laughed with none of her usual energy.

"Are you..." before he could finish his words, Mr. Misaki came to the class. As everyone went silent, he eyed them one by one and somehow realized something wrong between Natsume and Mikan.

"Today you'll have a test, excluding Miss Imai, Miss Sakura, Mister Hyuuga because they've passed my class already.

"Eh? What's happened?" Mikan couldn't believe what Mister Misaki just said. Shock.

"Just get outta here, Stupid" he holded her hand and dragged her outside. Leon on the other side, want to be with her but couldn't. His eyes showed how much he disagreed with the teacher but nothing he can do.

# # #

"Wh-where do you plan to drag me, Natsume?"

He stopped "Now tell me, are you sick?" she stunned "And don't lie to me"

"How did you...notice?"

"No need to ask more. Let's rest on the school clinic" he continued dragging her

Suddenly she lost balance before could reply and Natsume moved fast to catch her.

"What's happened, you two?" Jinno suddenly pass by

"Just brought her to the shool clinic" he replied

# # #

They finally arrived at the school clinic. Natsume ordered her to lay on the bed as he's searching for the right medicine.

"Here. Drink this and sleep" Mikan can just eat it and then pull the blanket higher "Yuck!" she said

"Don't worry, I'll buy you an ice cream after this. Just sleep well" Natsume said with a hand on his chin, looks bored.

She tried to laugh naturally "I'm not a little girl, Natsume. Don't mind it"

The wind blows Natsume's hair to make it messier and covered his eyes "But you asked him to buy you one usually" all of the sudden that words slipped from his mouth.

"You don't like it?" she coincidentally asked him back. But in the next minutes, there's a silence.

Mikan changed her position to laying down and pulled her blanket, trying to sleep. But couldn't, so she tried to speak to Natsume.

"You've changed so much you know, Natsume" she said.

"You too"

"You've grown to be more handsome too" She grins

"You too" after his replied, her grins suddenly dissapeared because of the shockness. At first, she's planning to jokes so maybe he'll mock her back like the old day, but the replied just can't enter her mind right away.

"What?" she sat up quickly, sounded freak out

"What what?" he turned to see her

"Y—you said?"

"I said 'You too' "

"For what?"

"For what you said before that"

"B-but I said you've grown..."

"I know, Idiot. I'm not deaf or stupid."

"But 'you too' means..."

"Oh, I mean you too have grown to be more handsome" a second later a pillow is flying to hit his face but missed.

"You jerk!" she pouts and he smirked a little.

"I suddenly missed that smirked and your expression, Natsume" suddenly she spoke

"..." he's only silent while looking at her, then turn around to the window again "I've already forgotten how to do that"

A long silence then she asked "Why?"

"None of your bussiness. Someone who ever left don't have the right to ask me such question." When he said that, a little sting and hurt came through her heart

"I don't..."

"I said quiet!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not your toy or servant, Natsume! Stop yelling at me!" she's getting angry but he just kept looking outside the window

"Ruka told me that you're getting colder now, Natsume, and he's sad."

"..."

Her angriness almost turn into tears but she swallowed it "Don't you know how I feel years ago when I left this place without your saying goodbye?" finally that big question on her mind spoke up. Makes him turn to her face with disbelieve eyes.

She pushed away the blanket and get down from the bed "I better leave than talk to a wall"

"Wait!" Natsume's movement's just fast. Before her feet touch the floor, he already pinned her on the bed.

"Say that again" he said

"I won't!"

"Say it" he threatened

"I said I won't!"

"Why?"

Unexpectally, her body can't work together with her heart to hold the tears because they've already streaming down across her cheeks "Because I'll cry if I remember that day again! And you don't care a single bit!" and all he can do was stunned with disbelieve expression.

"Ooh, so you have another expression, huh? Now what? Wanna tell the world to mock me?" she turned her head from him.

"I'm...sorry" her eyes bulged to hear him say that.

"Wh—"

"I thought it's only me who were being hurt." The tears fell again to see his painful face.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me" she finally smiled to him "But don't cry, big boy" she grinned and a few moment later, he sighed.

"Deal" he said. Then hug her. "Is it a sin for me to hug you?" his thought suddenly spoken by him.

"Of course not, Silly" she chuckled

"Is it a sin for me to be with you?"

Her mouth suddenly dried and her heartbeat felt stop.

"Is it a sin for me to kiss you? To claim you as mine only?" and he held her tighter. She clunched his shirt to hold her tears. Suddenly her phone rang. A phone call from Leon.

"I better go, he'll be here soon" he let go of her and she realized something hurt deep inside them. "Don't forget to remove those strains or he'll buzzing you with questions all day" he gave her a little smirk, then walked out. Leaving a stunt girl with ringing phone in her hand.

# # #

"Where're you now?"  
"At the school clinic. Maybe I'll sleep here alone so don't bother me or yourself, Leon"

"Too bad I've been walking to your place and I can't stop." He smiled on the phone. She can only sighed then agree with him.

# # #

"It's almost night. Let's go back to the dorm." Leon said while waking her up. The truth is, she doesn't sleep at all, just pretend to be sleep because her mind always goes back to that afternoon.

"Oh, okay" and she pushed the blanket away.

It's unusual for them to walk in the silence. But today, none of them open a topic to be talked, not even Leon.

Finally they arrived at her dorm.

"Umm, thanks for your kindness, Leon"

"That's okay. It's not that you thank me usually" and she smiled, turned back to open the door. Suddenly Leon started talking again

"Why're you crying?" and her eyes widened, body stunned.

"I-I don't" she tried her best to cover up.

"I hate your first time lie here, Mikan" he turned her body and eyed her deep so she can only turn away her sight.

"I...need to sleep, Leon. Umm, I'll see you tomorrow" she turned to open the door knop and walked inside but unexpectally Leon held the door from closing and walked inside too.

"I'll teach you again like the old day" the next thing she knows, his lips buried deep in her neck.

"I can't hold myself any longer, Mikan." He said while making her moan "Tell me a yes or a no"

"F-for what—nngh!"

"You forgot my confession already? That's rude you know"

"I—I thought you're just kidding"

He stopped sucking and eyed her "Just for you to know, I've only confessed once for the only girl I've fallen in love with."

Her eyes widened then he continued what he was doing, only to make her eyes widened then shutted hard.

"I..." it feels so hard just for breathing because he sucked deeper. She can't hold it anymore when his hand suddenly squeeze her buns.

"Natsume!" after that, the whole world felt stopping.

# # #

Natsume Hyuuga is walking to his dorm after hanging around alone in the middle of the night. There's no special place he visited, just the old cherry blossom tree. Suddenly a weird jolt came across his mind. _What was that? _He thought, _I better see Mikan for a while._

Leon stopped what he's doing, only to looked at her in disbelieve. Mikan on the other side is panting while covering her mouth.

"What did you just say?" is all Leon could ask. She looked down as if she's lifting one huge sin in her entire life.

"I...I.." she turned her head away, made him more frustated.

# # #

He knocked at her dorm but got no answer."Hey." he pushed the intercom when suddenly a slight weird voice can be heard. His hand turned the knop slowly only to make his eyes bulged because the scene he saw here is not appropriate for anyone looking.

She's shirtless with red marks all over her flawless skin,breathless and sweating all over it. Beside her there's a boy that his hand stucked inside her skirt with no expression, but if you look closely, it covered with jealousy.

Natsume jumped and punched him several times with no time to return the punch for Leon "What did you do to her? WHAT?" his breath felt so heavy when he stopped after locking Leon on the floor.

The saphirre blue eyes looked at him expressionless, then spitted out the blood "Like you saw us. It's just as simple as that." Those answer only made him angrier and punched him without warning.

"Tell me, Idiot, what this bastard should taste for bulliying you"

"Stop it, Natsume. It's all my fault" suddenly Mikan said, made Natsume's fist stopped in the air and cancelled Leon plans to take a revenge of him.

Natsume faced her and see her took her uniform then walked out lumply.

"Don't play dumb, Mikan" Natsume hissed then ran to catch up for her before she use her teleportation.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said

"Teleporting myself to anywhere." She said expressionless.

All of the sudden, he lift her to his embrace and whispers something. After that, they're finally gone.

# # #

"Thanks Natsume" that's the first sentences she said after he's taking care of her. Letting her bathe and change with his clothes.

"Sorry if it's not warm enough"

"That's okay" she said, still expressionless.

Seeing her like that, he can't hold his temper anymore "Don't wear that silly expression. I hate it!"

"Then, what should I do?" she tried to smile which made him hurt even more.

"Stop pretending!" he yelled "Just sleep now."

"Where are you going to sleep if I sleep here?"

"I'll sleep anywhere. Just prepare yourself for tomorrow"

_Tomorrow? _She asked herself.

# # #

She opens her eyes slowly, letting the sunshine passed. _Is it morning already? _As she asked herself, she began to wake up completely. It is not the smell of her dorm. Then her mind flashbacked to last night. _Where's Natsume? _She looked around _What did he mean by 'tomorrow' last night? Today is first of November, right? What's so special about it? _She thought again when suddenly the door's opened.

"Have you wake up already? Let's get going"

"Huh? Where?" she asked both innocently and dumbly.

"It's a surprise. Just prepare yourself now" he sounds like commanded her, so she tidies up the bed and goes to the bathroom. Several minutes later, she came up. Don't ask how she got the dress and so on.

"Wear this" he gave her a handkerchief.

"Hee? For what?" she tried to refuse

"Just wear it and don't peek because I'm not good enough to surprise someone." Eventhough he looked mad, but deep inside she knows he's actually embarrased.

"Okay." And she wears it with Natsume's help "Emm, how can I walk now? Aww—!" She yelped because suddenly her body's lifted, of course by Natsume.

"Don't move because you're heavy." And she hits him lightly while pouting.

# # #

"Dress her well"

"Yes, Sir" she realized it's all girls surrounding her. _What is going on here? _She thought with no clue at all.

"And you mustn't talk until I opened the eyeshield" he said to her so she can only replied with a nod.

# # #

"Walk slowly"

"I-I can't see, Dummy!" she yelled.

"Relax, I'll guide you" she stunned. _Natsume can be this gentle?_

"Stop" he said "I'll open it and get ready for the surprise, okay?"

She smiled, actually grinned "Can you really make a surprise, Natsume? Because you're that Natsume Hyuuga so I won't believe it if—" her mouth stopped when the scene's seen. Her whole body felt numb.

"Now, won't you believe me, Mikan?" he smirked but added with gentleness.

She blinked several times and even pinched her cheeks to make sure it's not a dream or hallucination. She can see the altar, the church bell, and all.

"Is this..."

"The Academy Church. I reserved it last night." Her whole eyes felt completely out "I just...can't wait any longer"

"..." She can only speechless. Her mouth dried.

"Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

"Nat—"

"Shit!" he screamed suddenly only to shock her "I definitely not good in this!" he messed hair "Shouldn't I confess to you first?"

She's dumbfounded and found it cute at the same time. True he's only blushed slightly but she knew very well what mess is going on in his mind right now. So she decided to make it messier.

"Oh, of course you should confess first" she nodded.

He sighed then place his forehead over her "Sorry I've been loving you since we first met and sorry for making you sad or frustated by my attitude because...you know.. I'm not really good at this"

She holds her laugh "Then proposal" she said, make him dumbfounded.

He moved his eyeballs while thinking of the right word. Then he holds her hands.

"After our dating for about less than 5 minutes but with one long hurtful waiting, I'd like to propose you to be my girl, eh, my wife now. Will you marry me and be mine only, now 'till forever?"

She chuckled "I don't believe it you can be this romantic"

"Geez, just answer me, Mikan" he blushed a little more.

"Hmm, but I don't like to be other's property." She teased.

"Your changing is really upsetting me, you know" he grumbles "How about making me as yours? How does it sounds?"

She nodded "Okay, I'll marry you" then grinning while Natsume place a ring on her ring finger.  
He smiled and hugged her whole heartedly because finally, at this moment, his first love will be his wife. He huffed later "My heart felt very uneasy when I'm thinking about some rejection."

"How can you think like that?"

"I thought you might hate me, or maybe love that guy" his eybrows knotted

"You mean Leon? He's my friend at the camp. That place is real bad that's why he looked like my bodyguard. But I don't know if he loved me. I'm such an idiot" she sighed.

"Still, this Natsume Hyuuga will own his favourite idiot" he hugged her again. It's so rare to hear Natsume talked like that, that's why she began to blush too.

"Damn you!" and they laughed in each other's embraces.

"Now, let's do the real thing because I can't stand wearing tuxedo all day" she released him and looked up to down. He's so handsome and no one can deny it.

He eyed her too. With long gown and natural make up, she's just more gorgeous than usual he thought.

"Oh! I forgot the eye make up!" she yelled "It's because of the eye—"

"That's fine, I love seeing that eyes of yours." He smiled then turned away, leaving the girl blushed again.

# # #

"The bride is entering the church" the pastour said and so the door opens with beautiful brunette and Narumi as dad, then Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko as the bridemaids.

"Natsume Hyuuga, will you accept her as your wife and be with her in happy or sad time?"

"I do"

"Mikan Sakura, will you accept him as your husband and be with him in happy or sad time?"

"I do" everyone smile as they put the rings on, kissed and people cheered.

"I haven't realized that we're married in such young age, dammit!" she whispers.

"At least, I can't marry anyone except you for my entire life" he smirked then walked hand by hand to the outside when suddenly the man she knew stood in front of them. With bands above the bruises.

It's only a silence between the three of them until he spoke "Congratulation" he smiled gently, she knew it.

"Uhm Leon, I—"

"Can we both talk privately, Natsume? Because it's unappropriate talking to someone's wife." Natsume's eyebrows keep knotting to see him but Mikan asked him to stop that and he let them talk eventhough he can still overheard the conversation silently.

# # #

"Leon, I'm sorry, I—" he then ssh-ed her with a smile.

"Just tell me you love someone else means you officially reject me so I can fall in love with another girl"

"Sorry, I love someone else, Leon." she sighed "Look, I can't be your girlfriend because..."

"Because you're married. That's okay" he kissed her cheek. "Thanks for waking me from the deep sadness caused by my dead parents. To be honest, you're my first love"

"You'll find your true love soon, Leon. I'm sure because you're a nice guy"

He laughed softly "I truly love your innocence, Mikan. Really, how can you still think of me as a nice guy when you see me in the middle of the girls when we first met, then when I said I'll teach you for being an adult and the most important is today's happening?"

"..."

"How many times I've taken advantages on you? Almost reaching your genital? some butterfly kiss on your neck and breast? kiss you?"

she blushed and trying to ignore that by punching him lightly "I know that boys in teen age are thinking about sex mostly. Do you think I didn't know it?" She grinned "I've forgave you already, Leon and.. get well soon, okay?" and she hugged him

"I'll remember this last hug until I found my girl, Mikan" he said and she nodded.

_Or maybe I'll always remember it in my entire life.. because it'll be too hard to search for a better girl than you._

# # #

**Epilog**

Right after Natsume looked the door, he quickly pinned her to the wall "What is that mean by 'almost reaching your genital'?" he said, mentioning Leon's words before.

She gulped and blushed at the same time "H-he almost touch and do something when he's trying to fool me by telling me that he's gonna teach me some adult thing" then his eyebrows knotted, basically because of jealousy.

He grabs her hands and drag her to the bedroom without a second for her to regain from her shockness, he again pinned her to the bed "Next time, don't ever let anyone teach you for being an adult because you never can" she pouted with a slight blush on the cheeks "Only me who can and allowed to teach you. No one else" he bolds the last words then draws his body closer to her to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Side story**

Natsume knows it'll be eleventh of November soon, which mean Leon's birthday. Since they've married, sometimes he could slept at her place or another. And at one night, he found out that she's meshing something.

"Hey" he suddenly called her. She almost jumped from her seat because of it.

"Oh, Hey Natsume." She folded the unfinished sweater.

"What're you doing?" he asked as a matter of factly.

"Hmm..." she looked for the best answer "Meshing or maybe sewing" she said truthfully

"Meshing what?"

"No need to know because I'm doing it for fun." She smiled "Now let's sleep" she suggested and turn off the light.

It's already a day before eleventh, and Mikan has planned something to surprise him, together with the classmate. Natsume's participate too eventhough because of Mikan's persuation.

She worked at the kitchen until late to make homemade cake for Leon. Natsume also can't find the meshing. Maybe it's for his present, is the thought that accrossed his mind, only to make him more jealous.

"Let's sleep already, Mikan" he yawned

"You can sleep before me. Just sleep if you feel sleepy, Natsume. It'll be done soon" she said while decorating the cake.

"You sacrificed everything for that guy" he sounded angry

"Don't be so childish, Natsume. I'm still his partner and he don't close to anyone here." She said to him

"..."

"Are you jealous because of it?"

He doesn't want to admit to her that he does jealous over him. His brows knotted then stomped his step to the exit door "Do whatever you like. I don't care!" he said then banged the door.

She's sad looking him like that. But, she still has some plan inside her mind, so it's better to leave him like this until the right time.

# # #

"Happy birthday, Leon!" all people, mostly girls, cheers for the birthday boy. Mikan's homemade cake in front of him.

"Thank you very much everyone" he smiled gratefully "Is this cake made by you, Mikan?" she nodded, making him smiled widely "Thanks!" he tooty smiled her and she does back.

"Oh! I have a present for you. Sorry it's not a homemade though. Hope you like it" she handed him a gift.

Far away in the outside, Natsume eyed them, especially his brunette. When he saw her gift, the jealousy came again, making him punched the trunk until his fist draws blood.

# # #

It's already over 2 weeks since they had a fight. And a tomorrow will be Natsume's birthday and he realized that. He clunched his hair. Frustated.

_How stupid I am! How can I yelled at her only because of some damn jealousy? _He remembered the night before Leon's birthday and another fight. The night after Leon's surprise, she came to visit him and realized the bruises on his fist. She wanted to take care of it but ended up arguing because he hitched his hand from her, kept asking about how much she care about Leon than him and still refused her excuses. And so, she left.

"I better go see her" then he walked outside.

# # #

He walked a bit faster. But right before he reached her place, a person's walking out from her dorm. It's none other than Leon. His eyes widened. How could her cheated on him like this. If it's not her, he'll probably had dumped her badly. But the only reason is because it's her, only her he can't let go.

"Thank you, Leon! I'll call him right away" she said and he gave her a thumb for good luck.

_She's going to invite another guy? Oh, I won't let that happen, Idiot. _He talked to himself. As Leon has walked far enough, he walked to her dorm and knocked it.

_Huh? Who's coming in this late hour? Is it Leon that forgot his thing? _She thought then walked to the door.

"Open up! It's me, Idiot" that voice she knows so well. Her eyes widened but she closed her mouth to not to answer him.

_It's almost midnight! Why's he here already? _She freaked out. If she let him in, the surprise she made won't be succeed.

"Open up, Mikan!" he sounded angrier now. She gulped. A minute to go then she can open the door for him. "Are you being a bitch that invited every guy to your room?" he couldn't hold his jealousy any longer. But the word he choosed is completely not right. She stunned inside, felt the hurt across his chest. When she woke up, a few seconds have passed after midnight. So she tried to open the door as calm as she could be, but the heat hanging on her eyes can't behold.

"There you—" he went silent to see her

"You jerk! Keep saying like I'm a whore! Can't you pick another word for me? How could I marry a guy like you? I can't even say happy birthday to you with this expression, you dumbass!" she kept punching his silent body. His eyes went inside the room, full of decoration and he knows it's for him only.

"I was just going to call you when suddenly you jeering me from the intercom. You really are a jerk!"

"I saw him walking out from here" that's the only word he can say

"You mean Leon? He helped me here and I asked him to make a good spell for you! Don't you thank him for that? You're fucking suspected any guy who gets near me, you know, Mr. Possesive!" she punched him with less energy because she's hiccupping "I hate you! I hate—" he cut her by sealing her lips with his gently.

"Thank goodness we've married or you'll be angrier to me" She's silent then decided to drag him to the eating room. When he arrived there, he felt so calm and comfortable.

"Leon made the spell" she pointed at the wall "So the person who entered this room will feel calm."

"Maybe I'll thank him...one day"

"You do are a jerk, Natsume" she looked at him in disbelieve and he found her expression cute so he chuckled.

"Don't mock me, jerk!" she yelled.

"Happy birthday, Natsume. I made this small came just for us and here's your present" she smiled widely.

"Only small cake?" he sounded dissapointed

"The big one's for tomorrow's party. I assumed you've known it." And he nodded.

"Can I open the present now?" she moved her eyeballs while smiling and thinking, then nodded. He found that's a handmade sweater he saw before by her.

"Are you giving me the same present as Leon?" he asked.

"What?" she dumbfounded.

"Aren't you...oh, shit" he sweared.

"I bought him a watch. This sweater is a handmade. I made it for a long time to get the best result."

He hit his forehead and she realized it "You think the sweater I made before that you saw, is his present?" she sighed "What a jerk full of jealousy."

_So... All this time I only had a fight with her because of a misunderstanding? _He felt sick right away "Shut up!" is his last words before she laughed out loud when his cheeks started to burn.

# # #

**Not really important**

FINISHED ALREADY~~ Are you happy? Sad? Dissapointed? Or mad? Don't worry, leave me your comment! I'll be happy to read it. Ciao~


End file.
